Fairytale
by Amaikurai
Summary: Él era tan mágico, único. Su propio cuento de hadas, una y otra vez sin poder encontrar su final feliz. BillDip.


**Aquí está lo prometido, mi aporte para la actividad del grupo BillDip Latino. Este es uno de los dos fics que voy a dedicar, está basado en la canción Fairytale de Alexander Rybak. Dedicado a Kitsune UwU**

 **Titulo** **:** Fairytale.

 **Pareja:** BillDip

 **Resumen:** Él era tan mágico, único. Su propio cuento de hadas, una y otra vez sin poder encontrar su final feliz.

 **Advertencia:** Leve angst.

 **Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls obviamente no me pertenece, es propiedad de Alex Hirsch.

* * *

Había pasado mucho desde el último encuentro, aquel que lo había marcado para siempre. Ahora todo estaba claro en su mente, esta vez no hubo un inicio y cuenta nueva. Y eso era lo más doloroso.

Indagó entre sus recuerdos sentado en un trono digno de un ser poderoso como él.

 _Los copos de nieve caían con lentitud pintando de blanco el paisaje a su alrededor, aun si estaba nevando no era ningún inconveniente que arruinara su diversión._

 _— ¿Estás seguro de que esto no es peligroso, Bill? —preguntó confundido el castaño quien intentaba mantener sus piernas en equilibrio para evitar resbalarse, pero las pezuñas no eran de gran ayuda. No obstante cuando estuvo a punto de caer de golpe un par de manos sostuvieron su cintura._

 _—Nunca estuve más seguro, Pino. Ahora respira con calma iremos paso a paso, ¿te parece? —sonrió el rubio, quien con una infinita paciencia brindó todo su apoyo para que el chico ciervo pudiera caminar sobre el hielo._

 _Dipper simplemente se dejaba llevar y obedecía cada consejo que el cazador le decía. ¿Quién más experto sobre el invierno que Bill? Además el río solía congelarse por lo que ir a visitar a su hermana se convertía en un obstáculo cuando no sabía caminar sobre el hielo, mucho menos patinar._

 _Lentamente progresaba, hasta que al cabo de varios intentos pudo mantenerse en pie. Lo siguiente era más complicado pues debía moverse sin perder el equilibrio, sin embargo toda esa situación no lo desanimaba sino al contrario pronto se encontró divirtiéndose junto con el humano._

 _— ¡Mira! ¡Lo estoy logrando! —festejó con una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo y alegría. El cazador se enterneció ante la escena._

 _Ah, no había duda. Ese pequeño ciervo ya había conquistado su corazón._

Antes de saberlo otro recuerdo llegó de improviso.

 _— ¡Eleven anclas! Nos marchamos—. Cómo era de esperarse los tripulantes obedecieron sin titubear, apresurándose por completar la tarea que les habían encomendado, pues nadie quería recibir un castigo por parte de su cruel capitán._

 _Bill Cipher era el pirata más despiadado, conocido en todos los mares e islas cercanos. Por lo general era un sujeto frío, calculador e interesado en conseguir los más brillantes tesoros que pudieran encontrar. Puerto tras puerto, ese grupo de piratas se dedicaban a saquear y conquistar todo lo que el capitán pidiera. Y él era más que consciente de ello, podía tener todo lo que deseaba, excepto una cosa._

 _— ¡Capitán! ¡Sirenas a la vista!_

 _El rubio sonrió arrogantemente un plan ya se encontraba siendo puesto en marcha. — ¡¿Y qué espera el timonel?! Diríjase hacia ese punto—ordenó para luego murmurar para sí mismo—. Aquí vamos de nuevo, Pino…_

 _No faltó mucho para observar que en efecto, las mágicas criaturas se encontraban cercanas a ellas descansando en un una orilla rocosa. El barco se acercó sigiloso, tanto como un navío con un grupo de piratas podía serlo. No obstante, tan pronto fueron notados por los seres acuáticos estos huyeron, todos menos uno._

 _— ¿En serio tienes que asustar a todos mis amigos, Cipher?_

 _—Creí que ya debían estar acostumbrados a mis regulares visitas, mi querido Pino._

 _Si, el más temido pirata era todo un blandengue cuando se trataba de su interés romántico, un tritón llamado Dipper Pines._

 _— ¿Así que te parece gracioso aterrorizar a otros? —comentó el castaño alzando una ceja, no mentiría estaba curioso por la respuesta del pirata, pues Bill era el ser humano más impredecible, pero no por nada dejaba de quererlo. Aunque muy en el fondo._

 _El capitán ajustó el barco, anclándolo cerca del lugar donde se encontraba su amado y bajó hacia tierra firme._

 _—En realidad lo es. No puedo creer que sigan huyendo, ya te he prometido no atacar a los de tu especie, deberías hacérselos saber—. Bill tomó asiento sobre una gran roca al lado del tritón mientras comandaba a sus hombres dejarlos a solas diciéndoles que podían ir a donde quisieran mientras no los molestaran._

 _—Ya veo—ronroneo el castaño acercándose lo más posible al humano—. Pero entonces no nos dejarían a solas como ahora._

 _Bill sonrió divertido. —Triton listo._

 _—Supongo que es un gran cumplido si lo dice el gran y tenebroso pirata de los siete mares._

 _—Lo es—comentó depositando un suave beso en los labios del menor—. ¿Aún sigues decidiendo sobre ir conmigo a explorar los mares? ¿Por qué dudarlo? Será lo mejor._

 _—Tu sabes bien, Bill que no puedo dejar a mi familia, no aun… con mi hermana buscando a un pretendiente y mis padres buscándome otro los demás esperan que uno de nosotros tome el trono. Mi hermana aceptó ser ella quien se casara con ese tritón, Mermando, pero aún debe arreglarse todo el asunto antes de que yo pueda ser libre. ¿Sólo podrías esperar un poco más?_

 _—No tengo mucha paciencia, Pino. Pero solo porque me lo pides tú._

 _El castaño sonrió dulcemente recargándose sobre su pareja._

 _—Gracias…_

 _Sin duda ningún tesoro se comparaba por quien estaba a su lado._

Sacudió sus pensamientos, no queriendo revivir sus vidas pasadas. No los necesitaba, más bien eran un obstáculo en su estado actual; eran inútiles memorias que solo retrasaban su avance. Aun si dentro de él una pequeña parte apreciaba esos recuerdos, justo ahora no tenía el tiempo de lidiar con todo lo que conllevaba. Además había decidido que esa vez no pasaría lo mismo de nuevo, sino que él sería quien estuviera al mando.

Observó a su alrededor, sus amigos(o al menos eso consideraba) lo acompañaban en esa ruidosa celebración cuando al fin pudo conquistar aquella interesante dimensión.

Pensó que todo iría de acuerdo a lo que planeo, que no habría interrupciones, pues por esa misma razón se encargó de aquellos mocosos que lo habían vencido, especialmente por eso se aseguró de que no él no se interpusiera. Ni siquiera el bebé tiempo podía detenerlo ahora. Nada ni nadie podía, por lo que decidió pasar a la última fase.

—Pero Gravity Falls es sólo el comienzo—continuó su discurso—. ¡Es hora de llevar el caos por todo el mundo!

Los demás celebraron su propuesta dispuestos a cumplirla.

El dominio mundial, algo tan simple y que sin duda lo hacía sentirse más poderoso de lo que ya era. Pero cuando estaba a punto de cometer lo dicho, un imprevisto apareció. Lo supo cuando sus amigos(subordinados) chocaron contra una pared invisible.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que no podía dejar el pueblo.

¡¿Cómo era eso posible?! No entendía que podía estar pasando, ¿acaso estaba pasando de nuevo?

Creyó que era el destino quien le evitaba cumplir sus planes justo como en el pasado. Siempre siendo el objetivo de la infelicidad, ¿por qué tendía a terminar de una forma tan deprimente? ¿No se suponía que ahora con todo ese poder era capaz de manejar su propio destino?

Esta vez se había asegurado de cambiar todo para evitar repetir el mismo final. Estaba cansado de siempre terminar igual. Reviso que en efecto todo el desorden creado por él se encontraba encerrado en una burbuja invisible.

—Esto podría resultar más complicado de lo que creí.

No todo estaba perdido siempre y cuando encontrara una forma de esparcir el caos todo iría bien, sólo necesitaba mover algunas fichas de su tablero. Y nada mejor que un científico con una mente brillante para resolver el enigma de su encierro.

 **…**

Lo que seguía era simple: debía convencer al humano listo a ayudarlo. Lo cual no era difícil, solamente debía encontrar un punto débil y explotarlo. Pero primero, nada como el miedo para conseguir lo que quería.

Antes de eso, se preparó, ¿qué sería de él sin su queria presentación? Hizo aparecer un piano en cuanto liberó a seis dedos, como era de esperarse el humano reaccionó de manera explosiva mientras él con toda la calma entonaba una suave canción.

En lugar de ser apreciado, su respuesta fue la confusión, siendo reemplazada por el enojo del humano. Bueno, tal vez debía ser un poco más "empático", los humanos suelen caer por las razones que los llevan a sentirse comprendidos.

—Yo liberé mi dimensión, Stanford y he venido a liberar la tuya—declaró.

Así de fácil, si él pensaba que lo ayudaría probablemente Ford estaría dispuesto a prestar su mente para resolver. En poco tiempo descubrió que había una solución, pero no la iba a conseguir rápido si continuaba con lo que hacía. Entonces pensó en recurrir a métodos que despertaran el egoísmo humano, una de las más emociones más primitivas en esos seres igual de primitivos. No obstante, Stanford no era un humano común y rechazó la oferta como esperaba, ahora tendría que usar medidas más drásticas, nada como una debilidad para convencer hasta el más fuerte de todos. Solamente debía encontrarla.

 **…**

Pronto todo estaba fuera de su control, los pocos sobrevivientes se habían unido en su contra, ni siquiera los inútiles de sus subordinados eran de ayuda. Poco a poco las fichas en su tablero caían hasta quedarse únicamente él, como él la solución. Y eso lo enfureció.

"Supongo que si quieres algo bien hecho debo hacerlo yo".

Era bueno que Stanford y Stanley continuarán peleando, así tenía otro punto más a su favor, siendo ellos parte de su debilidad. Puedo entonces deshacerse de las molestias que hacían peligrar sus planes y atrapar a los adultos, encerrando a ambos de los niños. Causaron problemas(como dejarlo temporalmente ciego) y escaparon, pero eso no se quedaría así. No podía dejarlos ir, no cuando ese niño suponía una total amenaza. Sino lo atrapaba todo podría repetirse y él volvería a perderlo todo.

Persiguió a ambos estorbos, incluso pensó en amenazarlos con matarlos (sabía perfectamente que no podría hacerle daño a Dipper, aunque lo intentara, ni siquiera él con todo su poder podía ir en contra de esa parte del destino). Sólo podría mantenerlo cautivo. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de hacerles algun daño, quiza unos leves rasguños, lo descubrió. La gran debilidad de Ford: sus sobrinos.

Sonrió triunfante, podría resolver dos grandes asuntos. La fórmula que liberaría el caos, yendo en contra del trágico final y podría encargarse de su alma gemela, ese maldito humano que siempre lo acechaba, en todas sus vidas.

No podía pasar de nuevo, no quería. Él dominaría ese universo y todo iría como él deseaba, tal y como lo planeo. Él sería esta vez quién ganaría, con o sin Dipper. No más dolor, no más pérdidas, él dominaría su propio destino.Él saldría victorioso.

Su sonrisa creció en el momento que Ford aceptó el trato.

—¡Estoy aquí! ¡Al fin estoy aquí!— Anunció a la nada, pero siendo consciente que estaba cerca de lograr su objetivo.

Observó a su alrededor, no esperaba que la mente de Ford estuviera tan vacía. ¿Cómo era posible que se concentrará en la nada? Era algo impresionante.

Sin embargo, al llegar hasta esa cabaña en donde estaban todas las respuestas que buscaba entendió el verdadero propósito detrás del trato y el porqué Ford aceptó tan pronto.

Stanley se había sacrificado yendo tan lejos como para borrar su mente.

— ¡Eres un torpe! ¿Qué no te das cuenta que también destruyes tu mente?

Stanley se mantuvo reacio a aceptar a sus propuestas, pero no se rendiría intentó convencerlo una vez más, dinero, fama, poder. Sin embargo, él mismo sabía que su estadía en esa vida se había terminado.

Se sentía frustrado, todo lo que había logrado se hizo añicos. Se había alejado de toda conexión con el muchacho, excepto aquella vez que poseyó su cuerpo, creyó que si el mismo se encargaba del niño no causaría molestias en el futuro, quizá asustandolo. Nada sirvió. Y aunque ellos habían ganado, creyó que podría ser él quien decidiera el futuro.

Desapareciendo, entre las llamas azules recuerdos de las vidas pasadas volvieron aparecer.

 _Corrió por todo el bosque, el sonido del silbato siendo la energía que bombeaba a sus piernas a seguir, sin detenerse y al mismo tiempo evitando tropezar. Siendo un gran conocedor del bosque debía tomar todas sus habilidades y ponerlas en práctica. El silbido se escuchó una vez más, siendo el único ruido que rebotaba por todos los confines del bosque._

 _'¿Para qué es?— cuestionó curioso observando con sus tiernos ojos avellana el pequeño artefacto humano entre sus manos._

 _Es un silbato, Pino—respondió calma acariciando con suavidad el cabello del menor, quien yacía recargado a su lado. Ambos recostados sobre un gran manzano—. Si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda sólo sopla y el sonido me guiara a ti.'_

 _Deseo jamás oirlo, pidiendo por todo que su pequeño ciervo jamás estuviera en peligro. Por esa razón oírlo y no ser capaz de apurar el paso era una tortura. Ya estaba cerca, lo sabía. Unos pocos metros y acudiría en su auxilio, preparó su escopeta dispuesto a disparar a lo que sea que amenazara a su querido Pino._

 _Salió de entre los arbustos, quedandose de inmediato inmóvil mientras que el sonido de su voz quedó atrapado en su garganta. Ni siquiera podía respirar, su cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado._

 _Ahí frente suyo se alzaba una gran y peluda criatura, asemejaba a un oso, pero él sabía que no podía ser uno, no con unos dientes tan grandes y unas filosas garras. La criatura al igual que él, se quedó quieto observando con sus oscuros ojos de obsidiana, tan indiferentes y sin vida. El silbido también se había detenido en cuanto llegó y sus ojos viajaron hacia la boca del monstruo, revelandole una cruel imagen que lo perseguiría._

 _Después de eso todo pareció ir lento, el silbato cayó de la boca del monstruo, sus ojos viajaron a un costado el suficiente tiempo para reconocer el cuerpo inerte a sus espaldas sobre un charco de sangre. Su cerebro se desconecto unos microsegundos para luego sin ser consciente apretar el gatillo, finalizando la vida de la criatura, quien con un sonido seco cayó muerto al instante a unos pasos de él._

 _Sus piernas fallaron, sucumbiendo al cansancio excesivo fisico y emocional. El efecto de su carrera por el bosque junto con la brutal imagen delante suyo, cayó sobre él como una piedra gigante. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando recordó que durante todo ese lapso se había privado del oxígeno, su garganta obstruida fue liberada en un sonoro grito impregnado con una amarga soledad al comprender con claridad que había perdido su otra mitad. Sus puños golpearon el gélido suelo una y otra vez, mientras sus ojos lloraban como nunca lo habían hecho._

 _Sintió el vació en su interior y como lo sofocaba en un dolor insoportable. No había podido llegar a tiempo, ni quiera habría podido haberlo salvado, nunca tuvo la oportunidad. El sonido del silbato no era más que un tormento en su cabeza repitiendose una y otra vez, como una tortura sin fin. Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, quizá fueron horas, no lo sabía, cuando se encontró más calmado._

 _Se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de su amado abrazándolo suavemente al mismo tiempo que su roto ser hablaba con una dulce voz._

 _—Mi adorable, mi dulce ciervito, yo sé que nos volveremos a encontrar. Yo lo sé, Pino._

El dolor se intensificó con cada memoria, apuñalando su ser con tristeza y sufrimiento. Sin descanso, sin dudar.

 _Aparcó el barco en el lugar usual al que lo hacía, mientras sus hombres iban a explorar el resto de la isla como en todas sus visitas. No es como si le importara mucho lo que hacían, siempre y cuando él y Dipper estuvieran a solas ellos podían hacer cualquier cosa. Llegó sentándose sobre una gran roca, la más cercana a la orilla._

 _Sintió la brisa marina y observo el horizonte con una gran sonrisa al recordar que ese día era en el cual la decisión de Dipper sería tomada y comenzaría su nueva travesía._

 _Pensó en las aventuras que podrían vivir, incluso ideó una ruta hacia aguas desconocidas en donde se decía vivía una bruja con el poder de transformar. De esa forma y si su amado estaba de acuerdo podrían lograr hacer de él un humano y no depender del agua._

 _Lentamente el Sol se ocultó y la oscuridad lo cubrió, observó el las olas chocar contra la orilla, demasiado tranquilas. Dipper, nunca demoraba tanto._

 _Eso era extraño, pensó._

 _De la nada uno de sus hombres se acercó corriendo a su persona, ligeramente agitado pero su expresión taciturna lo preparó para cualquier escenario. Si mal no recordaba era uno de los marineros más veteranos, Tad Stranger era su nombre._

 _—¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió curioso, alzando una ceja. Normalmente ese hombre era reservado y ligeramente frío, sin embargo esta vez podía distinguir una ligera preocupación provenir del hombre._

 _—Debe ver esto capitán._

 _Cuatro simples palabras que sellaron su destino. Ese día fue uno de los que jamás podría olvidar en la costa contraria yacían los cadáveres de varias sirenas y tritones con un cartel hecho de madera clavado sobre la arena, como burlándose de su desgracia. Era su advertencia, un castigo injusto para las víctimas y la peor forma de venganza._

 _"No queremos piratas aquí, estás advertido, Cipher"_

 _No tenía que ser un genio para saber que los pobladores habían hecho eso, ni tampoco quiso revisar entre la oscuridad y encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa que ya sabía que lo esperaba entre la penumbra de la noche, siendo ligeramente iluminado por la poca luz de la luna. No quería verlo, no quería oírlo y sin embargo, Tad habló._

 _—Dipper fue uno de ellos, capitán…_

 _Todo a su alrededor quedó en un sepulcral silencio. Presionó sus dientes con rabia y presionó sus puños hasta volver sus nudillos blancos, su sangre hirviendo con fervor._

 _—Junten a todos—ordenó fríamente—. Esta isla desaparecerá del mapa._

 _—Como ordene._

 _—¿Y Tad?_

 _—¿Sí, capitán?_

 _—Que no queden sobrevivientes. Terminen lo más pronto posible, tenemos despedidas que dar mañana._

 _El hombre partió, pero Bill permaneció en la soledad de la orilla, escuchando las olas, probablemente manchada de sangre, golpear las rocas y la arena. Llamó a otros hombres para que rescataran todos los cuerpos, cada uno de ellos merecía ser honrado._

 _Dirigió su mano derecha a su espada y la sacó, al mismo tiempo que una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos._

 _—Ya es hora. Espero que puedas esperar por mi en la otra vida, mi amado._

Y cómo aquel entonces, volvió a terminar mal. Aunque esta vez su alma permanecía más tranquila, sabiendo que no fue Dipper quien sufría en manos del cruel destino. Sin embargo, su egoísmo y sed de poder tampoco fueron una solución como creyó. Cambiar y retar su fortuna solo trajo desgracias. Entonces se preguntó qué tendría que hacer para romper la cadena que lo ataba a su alma gemela y esos crueles finales. ¿Alguna vez sería capaz de renacer para tener un final feliz?

Y con ese último pensamiento volvió a desaparecer, a espera de volver a la vida en un futuro.

 **...**

Sus pies continuaron caminando aunque su mente yacía en otro lugar, de pronto se cuerpo se golpeó con la dureza del suelo.

—¡Bill! ¿Estas bien? —. La ayuda no se hizo espera y una mano se ofreció para ayudarle. Sabía que era su culpa por andar distraído, pero no quería rechazar un gesto tan amable por parte de su novio.

—Estoy bien—comentó limpiando sus ropas, sin embargo la incertidumbre aún permanecía en su sistema, ¿lo estaba?

De un momento a otro sus pensamientos se llenaron con momentos fugaces. Un castaño mitad ciervo, el mismo castaño de tritón y un niño que podría haber sido Dipper en su infancia, junto con más personajes borrosos que no lograba reconocer.

 _¿Sería este su final feliz?_

Fue algo momentáneo pero trajo consigo más de lo que podía razonar. ¿Se habría vuelto loco? Quizá se había golpeado la cabeza y ahora tenía extrañas fantasías en donde casualmente imaginaba también a su novio.

Además, ¿qué significaba eso de "final feliz"? ¿algún tipo de cuento de hadas? Porque él creía firmemente que eso no eran más que relatos antiguos sin mucha importancia.

—No te preocupes, Pino, estoy bien, solo estoy algo pensativo—sonrió calmado queriendo convencer a su pareja al ver la ligera preocupación brillar en los ojos del castaño.

Aún no era capaz de comprender esos extraños pensamientos que lo abrumaban de la nada.

 _Ah, este es._

Se dijo a sí mismo mentalmente y al mismo tiempo lo sintió como una voz ajena.

No lo sabía con seguridad, pero sentía que haría todo lo posible por hacer a Dipper el hombre más feliz. Jaló al chico hacia su persona envolviendo con su mano la cintura del menor mientras la otra elevaba la barbilla del castaño.

— Bueno, quizá necesite un beso para curar mis heridas.

La reacción de sorpresa del chico era justo como la esperaba, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír divertido, cuando el chico fingió indiferencia ante su coqueteo.

—Bill, sé que sólo te quieres aprovechar.

El mayor intento hacer una mueca infantil pretendiendo estar enojado.

— ¿Es eso un no?

Su querido Pino sonrió y acercándose con timidez beso su mejilla. El simple acto inocente derritió su corazón.

—Oh, vamos, Pino, ¿eso es todo? ¡Déjame enseñarte lo que es un verdadero beso!

Dicho eso atrapó los labios del contrario liderando con ventaja mientras el menor se dejaba llevar, yendo tan lejos como para jalar su camisa haciendo el toque más profundo y apasionado. Pronto el chico se alejó respirando fuertemente para recuperar el oxígeno perdido con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No estuvo mal, Cipher—sonrió con tono juguetón y él correspondió, apartando unos mechones castaños que cubrían esos brillantes y hermosos ojos avellana. Haría cualquier cosa por protegerlo, para observar una sonrisa en el rostro de su amado. Incluso repitiera ese momento una y otra vez de ser posible. Porque no había nada mejor que el cariño y ternura de su alma gemela.

Entonces entendió que no había un final, sino un comienzo.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer~**


End file.
